


Then again, it's you...

by incantavastars



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: F/M, incantava - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantavastars/pseuds/incantavastars
Summary: So this takes place sometime between incantava's first date and their first kiss.Hope you enjoy! xx





	Then again, it's you...

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place sometime between incantava's first date and their first kiss.  
> Hope you enjoy! xx

Eleonora was really starting to question her actions as Edoardo Incanti’s swanky house came into view. Another wild party was planned to take place tonight, and all week she had been adamant that she would no way in hell attend – a promise she made to herself. But she seemed to be breaking such promises left, right, and centre these days. Did she want to see him? She’d be lying if she said she didn’t. She was itching to be in his presence again… but she didn’t need to admit that. Eva’s tipsy giggle pulled her out of her trance and Silvia’s hand clutched her own. THAT’S why she shouldn’t be here. Silvia – beautiful Silvia who she loved more than life itself, who just so happened to still be head over heels for the boy. The guilt started to make Ele uncomfortable. She knew if Edoardo got the chance he would be all over her like a rash. He had been every chance he got since she got back to Rome. And what if Silvia saw? No, she’d make sure nothing went down. She would dance and have fun with the girls while admiring Edoardo from a distance. Admiring? No, not admiring, just observing, she thought to herself.

The door was wide open for anyone to waltz right in, and once inside the place was packed, which was saying something considering it was the equivalent of a mansion. The girls quickly ditched their coats and headed to the kitchen for drinks. Eva, Silvia, and Fede were already pretty smashed so Ele and Sana would most likely be taking care of them soon. 

At about 11 p.m. Ele lost sight of the girls. She had only had 2 drinks, so her senses were fully intact but a comfortable buzz had settled over her. Really needing to pee she made her way to the bathroom to find a huge queue and some girl ranting about how people were hooking up inside, refusing to unlock the door. Frustrated, she rolled her eyes before noticing Chicco coming downstairs. She knew there was a bathroom upstairs that was probably off limits to anyone outside the precious Villa Boy circle. But she’d be quick. Making her way towards the staircase Chicco caught her attention with a slurred “Eleonora Francesca Sava” as he attempted to give her a high five. Weird. But she returned the gesture and continued on her merry way. 

The relief was sweet as she exited the bathroom. She was just about to text Sana when the sultry voice of Edoardo Incanti came from behind her: “And who said you were allowed up here?” She slowly turned around to face him, getting her first real look at him all night. He was so annoyingly gorgeous. Dressed in a casual thin shirt and jeans, with his signature curl falling across his forehead in that way… she needed to relax. “Sorry, but the facilities downstairs are kinda out of service. You might wanna do something about that actually,” she said. He replied with a muffled laugh and walked right up to her so that he was looking down his nose at her. “You know, usually I wouldn’t be cool with such behaviour, but then again it’s you.” “Meaning?” Ele questioned. Edoardo grinned, “Meaning I think I’d let you do just about anything.” She felt her breath get caught in her throat and her cheeks heat up. “Stop it.” His grin deepened. “Just telling the truth Sava. After all, honesty is the best policy.” She couldn’t help the laugh that came out. The look he gave her sent a rush of butterflies into her stomach. 

“Uh… I should really find the girls. Silvia’s here and if she sees–“ He backed off just a little. “Actually Silvia got sick and I think Sana brought her home. Eva and Fede are still here though” he informed her. Ele cursed to herself and dragged her phone back out of her pocket to find a text from Sana telling her exactly that. She nodded her head letting him know she believed him. “Anyway, having fun?” he asked. “It’s okay I guess” she replied after a few seconds of pretending to seriously consider the question. Edoardo clutched his chest as if in pain, “Ele you wound me. My parties are legendary.” She rolled her eyes at that. He bit his lip, “Can I show you something?” She scrunched up her nose, “Depends…” He laughed, “It’s not a trick and it’s nothing bad, you can trust me. Scout’s honour.” She squinted her eyes at him, “Were you even a scout?” He scoffed in mock audacity, “Um, of course I was.” He made his way down the hall, looking back over his shoulder when she didn’t move. “Are you coming?” She remained rooted to her spot for a few more seconds, eventually deciding she was in fact curious she followed after him.

He opened a patio door that led out to a balcony. The view was breath-taking, but what really caught her attention was the presence of numerous plants decorating the exterior. “Now, this is not me coming out as a fellow gardening fanatic or anything, but I know it’s something you really enjoy and I just- I don’t know, I just thought you might like it.” He seemed almost nervous as he scratched the back of his neck. She smiled, “I do really like it.” She moved closer to appreciate the various flowers scattered around the balcony. “We have a gardener” he answered her unspoken question of how they were still alive under his care. “I do water them from time to time though.” He added. She laughed hard, “I figured as much.” Not that she would admit it right now, but it kind of melted her heart that he knew she would be into this. 

They had spent a while talking and had moved to sit on the comfy swing chair in the corner, forgetting all about the party still happening below them. The comfortable conversation faded and Eleonora must have dozed off to the gentle swaying rhythm of the swing, because a sudden burst of hollering woke her up to find her head on Edoardo’s shoulder who had also fallen asleep. The noise also jolted him awake. They both just stared at each other. Elenora mortified, Edoardo much too pleased with himself. 

The balcony door swung open and a stressed Federico appeared, stopping in his tracks at the scene before him. “Edo, the police crashed the party and I took the rap saying it was my place. I kicked everyone out cause you were M.I.A.” A smirk graced his lips, “Of course, now I know why.” Eleonora jumped up, “Shit, Eva and Fede must have left without me.” She was about to run to find them but Federico stopped her. “No, Eva’s passed out downstairs.” “Federica?”Ele asked. “I’ve been with Eva all night. She must have left”, he shrugged. 

The three of them went downstairs where Eleonora tried to rouse Eva from her comatose state. The only response she received was a series of whining and Eva pushing her away. Edoardo tapped her on the shoulder, “Look Ele, there’s no way you’re gonna get her in a taxi. I’d drive you both home but I’ve been drinking. Why don’t you both stay in the guest room?” he reasoned. Ele was unsure of what to do, but he was right. The easiest and safest option was to just spend the night here. Eva agreed with a nod and a grunt. “Okay… uh thanks”, she smiled. 

Fede helped carry Eva to the guest room and Ele got her settled. Edoardo brought up two glasses of water and a basin just in case. Once the girls were both in bed Ele noticed the two boys still standing there. She just stared, “Goodnight…” she said. They both repeated it back to her simultaneously. “Sorry”, Edoardo quipped realising how awkward the situation was getting. “I think Fede thought he might be in your place tonight”, he smiled at her. “Shut up man”, replied Federico. Edo pulled Fede out of the room and softly closed the door. But Ele could just make out Edoardo’s reply to whatever Fede had said: “And of all the people in this house you think I wanna sleep with YOU. We both get to suffer.” Ele couldn’t help but smile as she threw her head onto the pillow and closed her eyes.


End file.
